ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Face Time
}} Elan manages to convince the Acolytes that the Order has come to help them Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Assistant Overnight Caretaker Acolytes of Thor ** Tinna ◀ ▶ ** Rogo ◀ ▶ ** Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ Transcript Tinna: Huh. They don't really look like vampires, do they? Rogo: A lot less pointy in the mouth area. Minrah: Just because they're not vampires doesn't mean they're not enemies of Thor! Roy: OK, we've upgraded from spots to squishy blobs. I think that's progress, right? Minrah: Why were you breaching our defenses? Why are you skulking around after midnight? Roy: We're not skulking. It's not automatically "skulking" just because it's nighttime. Belkar: Yeah! If I was skulking, you wouldn't know it until you were dead. Roy: I met your high priestess at the Godsmoot. Minrah: High Priestess Rubyrock? Roy: Sure. Probably. She gave me this stone so you would know she sent us. Tinna: Oh! If you were given a runestone, you're welcome here. Rogo: Sorry aboot the spells. We though tha baddies found a way to break in tha back door when they couldnae get in that front. Minrah: Just hold on a second. Are we 100% sure this isn't just a ruse to get past our defenses? Belkar: Listen, honey, it's not like we need your week low-level ass to— Elan: Please, we come as allies! Elan: Our good friend, a dwarven cleric of Thor like you, was turned into one of those vampires. Elan: We followed him here so that we could beat him up until he's alive again. It's kinda the opposite of how we usually do things. Minrah: Hmmm. Your words are sweet, but your breath is pungent. Minrah: I doubt someone who stinks of so much garlic could be working with vampires. Minrah: I believe you, Smelly Human. Elan: Hooray!' Minrah: Please stop breathing on me. Rogo: Och, if'n we've decided thar na invaders, can we mebbe bring them inside b'for a real vampire slips in? Tinna: Yes, please! I'll feel a lot better when we're back behind a sealed door. Elan: Lead the way, Tiny Acolyte People! Tinna: Oh, I'm Tinna, that's Rogo, and she's Minrah. Elan: Nice to meet you. Belkar: Ugh, really? I just finished not learning the crew members names! Haley: Just be happy our half of the introductions will happen between pages. D&D Context * Elan's persuasion of Minrah might have been a successful use of his Diplomacy skill. Elan stated he had ranks in this skill in #387. * Vampires in D&D are repelled by garlic, and can't enter an area laced with the smell of it. Trivia * The title references Apple's FaceTime videotelephony product. * Roy received the runestone from High Priestess Rubyrock in #1026. * There are ten named former or current members of the crew of the Mechane, including its captains. At least 15 unnamed current or former crew members have been depicted in the comic. External Links * 1094}} View the comic * 534407}} View the discussion thread